David and Meryl
by ninaandfabes4eva
Summary: Contains some heartbeat regulars.Nothing is ever quiet at the royal.


David- Mel *shaking meryl*  
>Meryl- *waking up* *ill* yeah<br>David- are you okay you were a bit restless  
>Meryl- yeah I feel a bit sick<br>David- there's a reason for that  
>Meryl- * smiles and nods*<br>David- does It hurt anywhere stomach back head  
>Meryl- yes all of them<br>David- are you cold  
>Meryl- yes *shivers*<br>David- you're pale and hot and sweaty  
>Meryl- and I'm getting ready for work<br>David- no way *pulling meryl onto the bed putting the covers over her and gives her a hot water bottle*  
>Meryl- I'm fine really<br>David- *puts a thermometer in meryls mouth* Mel its necessary *stroking her hair*  
>Meryl- David its not I'm fine *trying to stand up* and were going to be late<br>David- *pulling her down and giving her a hot water bottle* there now stay I'm going to get you some water okay  
>Meryl- thanks<br>David- *brings the water*  
>Meryl- *shaking*<br>David- *sighs* here *lifts the cup to her mouth*  
>Meryl- *drinks some* thanks<br>David- I need to go to work okay so stay here  
>Meryl- no I want to come<br>David- fine  
>Meryl- *struggles to get up the stairs*<br>David- here *helps her up*  
>Meryl- *shy* thanks *go's into her flat and get changed*<br>David- *go's into his flat get changed then waits at the bottom of the stairs for meryl*  
>Meryl- *walks down the stairs slowly*<br>David- *helps her and they walk to the royal together* see you later  
>Meryl- bye<br>Lizzie- *running to them * *out of breath* dr cheriton meryl accident you both go dr omerod matron knows *leaves*  
>Meryl- okay that was strange come on *they go to the ambulance*<br>Gordon- I'm properly prepared this time  
>David- what are we dealing with<br>Gordon- a lost boat crew in the storm  
>David- so we need to get aboard the ship<br>Gordon- via life boat  
>*the ambulance arrives and they jump out*<br>Boatman 1- hi hop on and we'll sail you out to the ship  
>*they get on but the storm makes it hard to hear and the cold waves wash over their heads*<br>Meryl- *grabs davids shirt when a wave washes over their heads*  
>David- *sooths her* Mel ssssshhhhh<br>Meryl- I'm scared *looks up at david*  
>David- I know *squeezes her hand*<br>Boatman- were ready for you to get on the other boat who wants to go first  
>Gordon- I'll go *steps over*<br>David- mel do you want to go first so I can push you up  
>Meryl- *scared* yeah *loosens her grip on davids shirt*<br>David- mel let go I promise you'll be fine  
>Meryl- *lets go but grabs on again when another wave hits them*<br>David- *walks towards the side and helps meryl over the gap then waits and jumps himself then hugs meryl* I told you you would be fine didn't I  
>Meryl- yeah<br>Gordon- who are we looking for  
>Boatman1- 11 year old boy 4 year old girl 30 year old women 32 year old man and we found the baby nurse can you take her<br>Meryl- *takes the baby*  
>David- *secretly kisses meryl on the cheek*<br>Meryl- call if you need help  
>Boatman1- we found the 4 year old girl she's in a bad way and nurse you could take the baby into the cabin<br>Meryl- yes *takes the baby inside and sits on the bed*  
>David- the girl do we have a name we need to take her to hospital<br>Gordon- take the life boat with staff nurse taylor and take the baby and the girl to the hospital  
>David- *goes into the cabin* meryl come on<br>Meryl- *stands up*  
>David- *jumps into the life boat* pass me the girl then the baby<br>Meryl- *does as he says*  
>David- come on<br>Meryl- I can't  
>David- please *holds out his arms*<br>Meryl- *takes them and jumps over to the other boat then grabs his shirt when another wave washes over them and almost starts crying*  
>David- Mel sit down *sits down with her and monitors the little girl*<br>Meryl- *gets the baby to sleep*  
>David- you're a natural<br>Meryl- I suppose its going to come in handy *smiles*  
>David- meryl are you okay *concerned*<br>Meryl- I'm fine I just have a bit of a stomach ache *grabs davids shirt as another wave goes over them*  
>David- *checks on the girl* we need to get there soon or she doesn't have a chance<br>Boatman2- *speeds up*  
>Meryl- *grabs davids arm* david I'm really scared<br>David- I know meryl but I'm going to look after you  
>Meryl- *shivers*<br>David- are you cold  
>Meryl- *nods*<br>David- I think you have hypothermia  
>Meryl- *looks at him scared*<br>David- don't worry your going to be fine  
>Meryl- promise<br>David- mel I promise  
>Boatman2- were almost there *parks*<br>David- *gets out*  
>Meryl- *hands him the baby girl and the four year old*<br>David- *gives them to ambulance drivers* okay mel give me your hands *puts his hands out*  
>Meryl- *gives him her hands then jumps across*<br>David- *picks up a blanket and wraps it round meryl*  
>Pc bellamy- meryl are you alright<br>Meryl- *nods* *shivers* I'm fine  
>David- mel open your mouth *puts a thermometer in her mouth* hypothermia<br>Meryl- *looks scared*  
>David- *wraps the blanket round her more* come on get into the ambulance<br>Meryl- *gets into the ambulance*  
>Pc Bellamy- *gets in after them*<br>Meryl- I'm so tired *trying to stay awake*  
>Pc Bellamy- maybe she should lie down<br>David- no we can't let her fall asleep  
>Meryl- *trying to close her eyes* david I'm Just tired<br>David- *lies her down* okay  
>*ambulance stops*<br>David- *stands up* come on  
>Meryl- *puts her arms around his neck*<br>David- mel *chuckles* *sighs* *picks her up*  
>Meryl- *snuggles into his neck*<br>David- I'm going to put you down now okay *puts her down*  
>Meryl- *takes the blanket off* I want to look professional<br>David- *laughs*  
>Matron- staff nurse taylor where have you been<br>Meryl- I went out to the boating accident lizzie said you knew *trembling*  
>Matron- poor lizzies snowed under its not her job to inform me where my nurses are this is the second time you have done this staff nurse taylor as you know leaving your post is a dereliction of duty how dare you<br>Meryl- *almost crying* I'm sorry matron I thought you knew  
>Matron- you are. On your last warning<p>

Meryl- *tears in her eyes *yes matron  
>David- *puts his arms around her when matron leaves*<br>Meryl- can we go to the child now  
>David- okay *they walk to the room* she's in cardiac arrest Mel<br>Meryl- *starts chest compressions*  
>David- *tries again* meryl stop<br>Meryl- *wont stop*  
>David- *pulls her away by her elbows*<br>Meryl- *turns round and hits him in the chest*  
>David- *pulls her closer* shhhhhhh shhhhhh go to the toilet and put your hair up properly<br>Meryl- *walks out *  
>Childs mother- -*grabs her by the collar then punches her *<br>David- *comes out* meryl *pulls her away from the mother* meryl  
>Meryl- *crying* David<br>David- come on *pulls her into the office and closes the door*  
>Meryl- *sobbing*<br>David- *gets meryl into the bed and pulls the. Covers over her and strokes her head* I need to go to and accident now okay *they go outside* *kisses her on the cheek*  
>Meryl- bye<br>DAvid- *gets in the ambulance*  
>*the ambulance skids out of control*<br>Meryl- *turns around shouts* david *runs towards him *  
>Phil- meryl *grabs her by the waist*<br>Meryl- **collapses*  
>Phil- *goes to get help *<br>Jill- what happened  
>Phil- the ambulance crashed and she turned to run to it but she was crying so I stopped her and then she collapsed<br>Jill- okay  
>Meryl- *wakes up* david<br>Jill- meryl okay were going to get you inside  
>Meryl- *kicking and screaming * I want David<br>Phil- calm down  
>Meryl- *screaming* david David<br>10 minutes later  
>Jill- you and david have both been discharged<br>Meryl- *gets up and goes to davids room* hi  
>David- *picks her up* hi<br>Meryl- hi *they leave and go to reception*  
>Man- *grabs meryl and hits her with a gun*<br>David- meryl  
>Meryl- *unconcious*<br>Man- give us the code to the safe or she dies  
>David- I don't have it<br>Man- *throws her back to him*  
>David- *catches her*<br>Man- we want the money in the safe or we will shoot the first person in 50 minutes on the hour every hour until we get what we want  
>Meryl- *is now concious puts her arms round davids neck*<br>David- *pulls her into the corner*  
>Meryl- *grabs davids hand*<br>David- your heads bleeding , gordon do you have a handkerchief  
>Gordon- *passes it to him*<br>David- *puts it on meryls head* to stop the bleeding  
>Meryl- *still holding davids hand*<p> 


End file.
